Cure Sphere (Fan series)
is a different kind of Pretty Cure fan series created by Yotsuba Anne. Cure Sphere centers around a young artist called Harumi, who was once encountered by a glitch who brought her to the Cure Sphere. Plot :Cure Sphere Episodes Watanabe Harumi is a young artist who likes to draw fanarts for her favorite animes and mangas, but also enjoys drawing original characters and stories. Harumi uses the online art gallery Venusart, where she had been sharing her artworks for multiple years now. At first, Harumi enjoyed the online community, but then suddenly a new user appeared, who stole her art and claimed it as their own. Worried and raged, Harumi didn’t know what to do. So she simply reported her to the staff. Even though the user was blocked from Venusart, they kept stealing her art and published it on other pages. Thanks to that, Harumi met a few new people who wanted to help her as good as they can. A few days after Harumi started to chat with a popular vlogger, Harumi’s computer started to glitch. The glitch then turned into a pixel, who brought Harumi to the Cure Sphere. Characters Pretty Cures Cytime Pretty Cure * / Harumi is a young artist, who spends a fair share of her leisure time being online. While she is rather shy and introverted in the real life, Harumi is more opened and quite more confident on the internet. Harumi is an engaged artist who loves anime and manga and publishes her artworks on Venusart. One day, after Harumi's has been stolen, she once encountered a pixel who brought her to the Cure Sphere. Harumi's alter ego is . * / Lanna is a quite well-known vlogger who uses her videos in order to get closer to her fans and audience. Lanna previously lived with her wealthy family until she decided to go her own way. She left her family and now travels around the country. Lanna and Harumi had their first online contact after Harumi's art has been stolen. Lanna agreed to help her with fighting back. Like Harumi, Lanna was brought into the Cure Sphere and was turned into a Cure. Her alter ego is . Pixels Pixels are creatures who wander around the online world to look out for the users and their activities. Many humans consider the Pixels as glitches and try to fix the pixel problem. Due to that, most pixels hide where they aren't hunted by the people they look over. Some Pixels are known to live at the Cure Sphere. * Nunun 7, or simply Nunun is a pixel of Cure Sphere. Nunun was the pixel that contacted Harumi and Lanna and brought them to the Cure Sphere, where they soon became Pretty Cures. Nunun is an inexperienced pixel, who is quite young and tends to talk like a young child. She ends her sentences with "nun". * Chuhaku 5 is a pixel who lives at the Cure Sphere like Nunun 7. Chuhaku is somewhat more experienced that Nunun and likes to share her knowledge with the younger pixel. Chuhaku seems to know a lot about the active Pretty Cures. It is possible that she contacted several girls and boys to become Pretty Cures. Villains * Calamity is a user who uses the dark equivalent of the Cure Sphere and is sometimes considered as the boss of the page. Calamity is known to care for a few Pixels who had searched for help after being chased by the humans. Calamity, whose gender is unknown, tho they use the pronoun "her/she", appears to know about the existence of Pretty Cures in the modern world. * Cure Percossa is an evil Pretty Cure, who had joined the Dark Sphere many years ago. Percossa is a quite rude person who doesn't care too much about other people's feelings or their opinions. She thinks that only her opinion is right at people who don't are agree aren't worth her time. Her online alias is unknown. * Skydiver is a user of the Dark Sphere. Skydiver has similar, yet stronger powers than the Cures from Cure Sphere. While not officially being a Pretty Cure, Skydiver enjoys the fact that he can beat them easily. When talking to civilians, Skydiver is usually nice and very understanding. He has two online alter egos. His first is Skydiver, the other is currently unknown. * Chibi is an user of the Dark Sphere. Chibi has a cute appearance and loves cute things, however, she also enjoys fighting and loves to toy with others. She doesn't care much if the things she does are morally wrong or if people hate her for it. When fighting, Chibi usually uses her Crystal Spear. Her online alias is unknown. Minor Characters * /'Sir Daisuke' Daisuke is Harumi's best friend since childhood. Unlike Harumi, Daisuke doesn't have any artistic skills. He truly enjoys looking at Harumi's artworks and was especially offended when someone dared to steal them. Daisuke spends a lot time online, mainly to play co-op multiplayer games or JRPGs. But he is also part of a local soccer team. * Mimimomo❦chan is an obviously untalented user, who had been blocked from several pages due to abusing other people's copyright. She had previously come to Venusart and started to claim Harumi's art as her own. After being banned from Venusart, Mimimomo uploaded the stolen art to other pages. * Wakana is a former classmate of Daisuke and Harumi's. After elementary school, Wakana managed to impress a talent agent who turned her into an idol. One day, Wakana injured her leg and couldn't perform on stage anymore. During that time, Wakana started her online career. By now the netidol is more popular than Wakana has been during all of her idol days. * The "BaLanaNatics" is the name of the fans and followers of Lana Banana. The term originally came from Lanna's online name, combined with the word "fanatic". Those who call themselves a BaLanaNatic are ready to support Lanna with any trouble she, her family, or her friends go through. While a decent part of the BaLanaNatics are rather fanatic than anything else, most of them are generally nice and very supportive. * Mika is a classmate and good friend of Harumi's. In the first episode, Mika admitted that she has always loved Harumi's artistic skills and dreams to draw like her one day. She even asked Harumi to teach her how to draw. She is also very concerned about Harumi's current well-being. * Raiden is an adult who lives at the Cure Sphere and works as supervisor and teacher of future Pretty Cures. According to him, Raiden used to fight for the sake of the Cure Sphere but one day he lost his powers and the ability to return home. Raiden has spent the last 20 years of his life inside the Cure Sphere. Raiden's alter ego was known as . * Masutaro is Harumi's father, who always lends her a hand when she as troubles with anything. Items * The PixLock is a watch-like item that is given to the users of the Cure Sphere. Due to modern technology, the users are able to bring the Locks into the real world. If they activate the Lock inside the online world, they will transform into Pretty Cures. The function they have to activate is known as CurePure Unlock. Locations/Websites * The Cure Sphere is a hidden online world where most of the pixels reside. The Cure Sphere trains modern Pretty Cures who would fight against the unfairness of the online world. However, when the equivalent of the Cure Sphere appeared, the Pretty Cures of the Cure Sphere started to disappear and the tradition of Cures started to die out. Only a few Cures still fight for the Cure Sphere. * The Dark Sphere is a hidden online world and dark equivalent of the Cure Sphere. Similar to the Cure Sphere, the Dark Sphere is known to shelter the pixels running from human codes. The Dark Sphere is said to be "ruled" by Calamity, an experienced user. It is unknown if the Dark Sphere can create Cures like the Cure Sphere. * Venusart is a website that allows their users to publish their artworks or stories and spreads them all around the world. The arts uploaded at Venusart vary from very talented artists to young artists who draw because they have fun. Despite its good intentions, Venusart is often used to commit art theft. Trivia *It is most likely that the Cure Sphere, and the Cure Powers were originally created by humans. *''Cure Sphere'' is one of the seasons where the girls decide their Cure names on their own. *Cure Lilium and Cure Stardust's team name, Cytime Pretty Cure, comes from "cyber" combined wit "time". *The way how the Cures can create their own weapons is similar to Cure Lovely's powers in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Whenever the Cures enter a space with a special theme, the outfit of the Cures will automatically change to match the theme. This was first seen in episode four. Differences to Pretty Cure *Unlike the original Pretty Cure, the Cures do not fight in the real world against an organisation of another world. In addition to that, the powers of the Cures are provided by technology instead of magic. *Instead of fairies and mascots, the Pretty Cures are accompanied by glitches, also known as Pixels. *Unlike any other Pretty Cures, in Cure Sphere, the girls do not have introduction speeches. **Nor do they have a transformation phrase. *The names of the Cures were not chosen to fit a special theme. Usually, the civilian name of a main character always has a meaning related with the series or their Cure powers. *Not every episode features a villain and/or monster of the week to attack the Pretty Cures. **In addition to that, Cure Sphere doesn't feature the concept of monsters of the week. *While in Pretty Cure, the first Cure always transforms in episode one, in Cure Sphere the first doesn't transform before episode three. **In addition, the first villain in Cure Sphere doesn't appear before episode four. *While in Pretty Cure it appears like one girls can become Pretty Cures, in Cure Sphere it is obvious that anyone can become a Pretty Cure if they are invited to the Cure Sphere by a pixel. *Unlike the original Pretty Cure franchise, Cure Sphere doesn't mention "Pretty Cure" in its title. *While the Pretty Cure seasons are generally made for a younger audience, Cure Sphere is made for an older audience but is also child friendly. References Category:Cure Sphere (Fan Series) Category:Fan Series